In Japanese Patent Publication 40669/92, a device is described wherein the base is provided with a connector holder fixed thereto, and a probe holder movable toward and away from the connector holder is slidably mounted on the base. The probe holder is provided with a plurality of probes. In operation, the connector is placed in the connector holder and the probe holder is moved toward the connector holder so that the probes enter into the cavity thereof and contact the terminals mounted inside. If the terminals are properly and correctly inserted in their respective cavities, a complete electrical circuit is formed and the device can so indicate. Alternatively, if the insertion is not correct, there is no complete circuit and the indicator is inoperative. From this, the integrity of the connector can be tested.
However, the foregoing device suffers from a certain disadvantage. The terminals are fitted with tongues which are intended to contact the male terminal to complete the connection. In the foregoing prior art device, the tips of the probes come into direct contact with the tongues, which are usually gold plated to insure good electrical contact. As a result of this construction, there are cases wherein the insertion of the probe damages the plated portion of the tongue, thereby impeding the formation of reliable electrical contacts between the female terminals and the male terminals mating therewith.